Echo's Blastoise
|current = With Echo |prevonum = 007 |evo1num = 008 |evo2num = 009 |firststagename = Squirtle |secondstagename = Wartortle |thirdstagename = Blastoise |numeps1 = 15 |numeps2 = 29 |java1 = Kenta Miyake |java2 = Kenta Miyake |java3 = Unshō Ishizuka |enva1 = Ed Paul |enva2 = Eric Stuart |enva3 = Eric Stuart}} Echo's Blastoise (エコーのカメックス, Ekō's Kamekkusu) is Echo's Starter Pokémon, which he received from Professor Oak. As a Squirtle, no one wanted her since she was a female so when Echo selected her over and , it was quite shocking. History Squirtle hatched in Professor Oak's lab and immediately detested battling, refusing to play fight with Bulbasaur and Charmander. Despite this, she was close to them and was heartbroken when new Trainers took them. This led her to hate all Trainers who came into the lab, and she refused to bond with any new Starters brought in since they would only be taken away. No one chose her because she was a female, and her final evolution stage looked masculine. Until Echo came by the lab and, much to her surprise, chose her. Just having someone select her over the other two didn't make her want to battle any more than before. She battled once on against a Pidgey, which she easily defeated, impressing Echo. Despite this, she refused to fight anymore until they got to , where she took down Brock's Geodude and Onix, earning Echo the . She later lost against Misty's Staryu but took down an Oddish to add to the team. Though she outwardly showed no interest in her teammates and Trainer, she protected them in , going face-to-face with a rampaging Rhydon and barely won, resulting in her evolving into a Wartortle. Upon evolving, Wartortle showed far more coldness toward Echo, even going as far as to bite him. Abra confronted Wartortle, resulting in them getting into a fight. Given Wartortle had the Dark-type move Bite, the fight was over fast. She disobeyed Echo several times, resulting in a number of otherwise preventable losses. Because of this, Echo didn't use Wartortle for several gyms, which was fine by her. When they made it to Cinnabar Island, Wartortle finally desired to battle. Blaine had mocked how Echo didn't make the logical choice of battling with Wartortle instead of someone else given the clear type advantage. Despite claiming to not care, Wartortle took up for her Trainer and decided to battle. She easily took out Blaine's Rapidash with a Hydro Pump but went down to Arcanine's Wild Charge when she didn't use Withdraw under Echo's demands. Rather than continue the battle, Echo rushed her to the Pokémon Center, but Wartortle wasn't thankful for the quick rescue. She ignored him for making her part of the battle now pointless. This was Echo's last straw, and he sent Wartortle to Professor Oak just so he wouldn't have to suffer the glare of his first Pokémon. She spent a long while in a Poké Coral, seeing new and old teammates come and go as Echo switched them out often. She ignored them, and they did a good job of doing the same to her. The only Pokémon Echo didn't switch out was Kadabra, who he knew would start a fight with Wartortle. Wartortle believed that it would only be a matter of time before Echo came crawling back wanting her to join the team again, but it didn't come soon enough, and she became increasingly lonely. She denied contact with her teammates even after Professor Oak encouraged she socialize. She returned to Echo's team during the Indigo Leagues Conference, which she outright denied taking part in. During the first match, Echo used three others. She doubted they'd win, especially under Echo's demands, but, much to her surprise, they easily swept the opposing side's team. It was then she decided she'd fight one battle under Echo's orders and see just how well it went. She went up against an Exeggutor and despite the type disadvantage she was at, she refused to come back. If Echo was as good a Trainer as the others claimed him to be, she'd win regardless of her type. Though a tough and ruthless battle, Wartortle had the winning shot with her Ice Beam. This win led to her finally evolving into her final form as a Blastoise. Character Known Moves Gallery Tierno's Squirtle.png|As a Squirtle Ash_Squirtle_Withdraw.png|Using Withdraw Squirtle Water Gun.png|Using Water Gun Wartortle.png|As a Wartortle May Squirtle Ice Beam.png|Using Ice Beam May Wartortle Rapid Spin.png|Using Rapid Spin Blastoise.png|As a Blastoise Blue Blastoise Hydro Pump PO.png|Using Hydro Pump as a Blastoise Tierno Blastoise Ice Beam.png|Using Ice Beam as a Blastoise Trivia *Out of Echo's Pokémon, Blastoise disobeyed Echo for the longest period of time, for nearly forty episodes. Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters